


Got a Secret (Can you keep it)

by Studpuffin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, admitting your feelings, but i'll write another where he's alive I promise, no one dies, well stan is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Eddie didn't die what are you talking about





	1. Chapter 1

“Richie, come on please let me in man,” Ben frantically tries the knob again as he hears Richie’s drawers slam shut, “Don’t do this just let me in so we can talk,” he stumbles back as Richie rips the door open. Just a quick glance tells him all he needs to know. Richie’s been crying. 

“I don’t want to talk,” he snarls, “I don’t owe this town shit and I don’t owe you shit either. Until two days ago I didn’t even remember you and I sure as shit ain’t dying for you.” 

Ben winces, partially from the door slamming in his face but mostly from Richie’s words. He knows he doesn’t mean it, that he’s speaking from fear, but it hurts to hear it anyway, “Richie...please. Just let me in. If you don’t want to stay after that fine, but talk to me first,” He rests his forehead against the doorframe, listening closely, trying to hear if Richie’s stopped moving. He can’t hear anything. As he pulls away, sighing in defeat, the door cracks open. Richie is sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He doesn’t look up when Ben sits down next to him. 

“Richie you promised.” 

“You don’t understand,” he shakes his head, hands pressed over his eyes. 

“Try me.” 

Richie looks at him for a moment and Ben is struck with how serious his face is. Not even a hint of the usual brightness in his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair, exhaling softly, “Ben…” 

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want-”

“I’m gay.” It comes out as all one word and they sit there in silence for a moment as Ben absorbs what Richie just spit out. They just sit there, staring at each other in silence until Richie, in the smallest, shakiest voice Ben thinks he’s ever heard, “Please say something.”

“I...wow. Rich, I don’t really know what to say.” 

“Are you surprised?” 

“No,” Ben shakes his head, “No not surprised.” 

“So you knew.” 

“No, no I didn’t know,” Ben comforts him immediately, “But I had suspicions…” He gently places his hand over Richie’s, “Just from how you were around each other. It’s still him isn’t it?” 

“It’s still her for you?” It’s not judgy, just a statement of fact. Ben still loves Bev. Richie still loves Eddie. And they all were probably going to die in less than a day. Ben nods in agreement and Richie looks down at his hands, “Then you know. You know it’s never going to go away and that even if you try to say something it isn’t going to happen.” 

“That isn’t true Richie,” Ben is reassuring himself as much as much as Richie, “We could come out of this fine and it’s never too late to be honest about how you feel.” 

Richie scoffs, “You’re such a fucking hypocrite,” but he says it without any heat behind it. 

“I’ll do it if you do it,” Ben bumps their shoulders together, “Triple dog dare you,” he grins.

“Hey no this goes two ways,” Richie laughs, “You jump, I jump Jack.” 

“Deal,” Ben holds out his hand and Richie shakes it. 

“Deal.” 

When his phone rings two hours later, his heart is still hammering from his conversation with Ben, “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you?” Bev sounds absolutely terrified, and his mind suddenly supplies several horrifying images of Eddie dead, or IT coming back and telling everyone everything that happened that summer, or Sonia Kapsbrak rising from the fucking grave and choking him out for ever mentally defyling her precious Eddie Bear. 

“In the car. I got hungry,” It’s not exactly a lie. He is starving. 

“You need to get back here right now. Eddie’s hurt.” 

Well if the panic in her voice wasn’t enough, the phrase ‘Eddie’s hurt’ has him pulling a very illegal U-turn in the middle of Main Street, “What happened.” 

“Nothing!” Eddie’s voice is muffled from the background, “Seriously I’m fine.” 

“Bowers escaped from Juniper Hill. We think…we think IT let him out. He kept telling Eddie ‘He says it’s your time. We don’t know where Mike is but we think he’s heading there next.” 

“Is Eddie okay?” he’s swerving through traffic like a mad man, “Bev, is Eddie okay?” 

“He got stabbed in the cheek. He’s bleeding but we’re patching him up best we can.” 

“I’m pulling in now,” he hangs up and takes the stairs two at a time to the second floor. A trail of blood leads to Bev’s room and his stomach twists like he’s going to throw up again. 

“Eddie. Eds oh my god,” he skids to a stop in the doorway, “What happened?” he kneels down in front of him. 

To his surprise, Eddie grins. There’s blood on his teeth and Richie’s eyes widen, “You should’ve seen me Rich. Kicked his ass.” 

“Bet you did. You were always scrappy,” he laughs, “What happened?” he reaches out and touches the bloody gauze on Eddie’s cheek without even thinking. 

“Asshole caught me by surprise. But I got him in the stomach. Pulled the knife out of my face and everything,” he looks so proud of himself Richie can’t help but beam. His whole childhood, Eddie had been made to feel small and helpless, his moments of bravery few and far between. 

“Always knew you were a badass short stack.”

Eddie meets his eyes with a shy smile, “Beep beep dipshit.” 

Richie’s so sure his heart is gonna melt out of his chest at the fond look on Eddie’s face. Ben’s thankfully taken Bev’s hand and led her out of the main part of the room. 

_ Now or never Tozier  _ he thinks to himself, “Hey Eds I need to tell you something,” their hands touch on the bedspread and his heart rate skyrockets. 

“Yeah Rich?” His wide brown eyes stare into Richie’s pale blue ones. There’s an electric thrill that runs between them and all Richie has to use all his will power to keep himself rooted to the floor and not just kiss him right then and there. 

Richie opens his mouth to finally tell him. After almost thirty long, lonely, terrifyingly isolating years, he was going to tell him. 

_ Eddie Kapsbrak, I’m in love with you.  _

And then the door bangs open, “We need to go find Mike,” Bev storms into the room. She’s finally over the shock and now she’s all business, “Richie your car is the fastest and he’s probably at the library. Go and call us if he isn’t. We’ll follow.” 

It happens so fast Richie is agreeing before he can even really think about it, “Yeah for sure. He’s at the library.” They all hurry out into the hallway and then Eddie takes his hand. 

“Wait,” he looks up at him, “What did you want to tell me?” 

Richie looks down at their hands and feels the heat creep up his cheeks, “I’ll tell you when we get back. I promise,” he cups his cheek, brushing his thumb over the taped piece of gauze on his cheek. 

Eddie places his hand over Richie’s and nods, “Later.” 

And despite the killer clown and psychotic killer on the loose, Richie feels hopeful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update

He doesn’t see Henry’s face. He doesn’t need to. He tried to kill Eddie and he’s trying to kill Mike and that’s all Richie needs to know. He charges forward and drops the ancient-looking ax into his skull with sick crunch. 

“That was long overdue,” he laughs weakly as Mike looks up at him from where he’s backed up against the wall, still stunned, “Get it? It’s a library...oh fuck,” his legs wobble violently and he drops to his knees as he vomits. Somewhere behind him there are footsteps and a door slams and Ben yells in shock. 

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay! I fucking killed a guy!” it comes out hysterical as he whips around to face Ben.

Ben hesitates uncomfortably, “I was talking to Mike.” 

“Right,” Richie rolls over onto his back, closing his eyes to center himself. The commotion around him fades away for a moment and he exhales slowly, feeling his heart rate slow down. His eyes snap back open, startled, as a hand touches his face and he’s greeted by the sight of Eddie’s concerned brown eyes. 

“Are you okay Richie?” 

He sits up with a groan, “Yeah. Yeah, Eds I’m fine,” he rubs the back of his head where it hit the floor, “Where’s Bill?” 

“On his way to the fair. Bev went to cut him off and bring him back to the hotel. If anyone can...it’s her,” Ben’s voice is steady but Richie can see how much it hurts him to let her go after Bill. That he knows that Bill loves her and worse, that she loves him back. 

Richie knows how he feels. He wouldn’t wish it on anyone. 

Mike gets to his feet looking shaken, but otherwise fine, “Let’s go. Everyone get some food, clean yourselves a bit and get some sleep. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

The walk back to the hotel is quiet, Mike leading the group with Eddie hovering over his shoulder trying to doctor him. Richie hangs back, next to Ben as they walk in silence.

“Are you going to tell him?” 

Richie puffs out a breath, shoving his hands deeper into his pocket, “I want to. I tried to.” 

“Are you going to?” Ben prods gently. 

“Yeah,” he’s not looking at Ben, but straight ahead at the back of Eddie’s head, and his heart does that little familiar flutter that always happens when he looks at Eddie, “Yeah I’m gonna tell him. Are you?” 

Ben nods “I want to. I’m going to. She...she remembers the poem and I know she loves Bill but I figure...maybe if she remembers, I can finally tell her it was me…” they come around the corner and Bev is sitting on the front steps, smoke from her cigarette catching the light, “I don’t need her to feel the same way. As long as she’s happy, I’m happy. As long as I can love her that’s enough.” 

The stop at the end of the driveway, Eddie and Mike long gone inside the house. Ben starts to say more but whatever it is catches in his throat and he looks at Richie, helpless and wide-eyed and frustrated. And Richie gets it. He gets how deeply Ben is aching. And that he loves Eddie. And that he’ll love him forever even is Eddie never loves him back, “It’s enough to know that you love them. That’s all that matters.” This is starting to get heavy and he feels himself start to tense, “Good luck man,” he claps Ben on the shoulder, “Hope it works out, she’s one hell of a gal.” 

Ben smiles good-naturedly at him, seemingly unphased by Richie’s sudden mood shift. He understands in the way best friends always just seem to understand, “Same for you. Go. Get yourself together and talk to him,” he gives him a shove toward the front door, “This is your shot.”

A soft knock on the door pulls him away from where he’s staring blankly at the tv. He cracks it open and is shocked to see Eddie on the other side. 

“You said we would talk,” he shifts from side to side nervously as he waits for Richie to open the door. 

“Oh yeah come in,” he opens the door, stepping out of the way to let Eddie in. He hesitantly steps inside and leans against the wall, “So...there’s something I want to tell you. About why I freaked out before when we were looking for our items.” 

Eddie sits on the bed and looks up at him with this gigantic concerned eyes and makes a little go on motion with his hand. Richie feels close to tears again. 

Eddie’s probably never going to look at him like that again. 

“Eddie I…” he swallows, his mouth going dry, “Eds what I’m trying to say is…” he flatters as Eddie raises an eyebrow at him in confusion, “Fuck this is harder than I thought.” 

Eddie holds out his hand and pulls Richie toward him, “It’s just me Rich. You know you can tell me anything.” 

Richie blushes and looks down at their connected hands,” I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long…” 

“So say it,” he squeezes his hand, “Could be your last chance…” he tries to laugh but it comes out choked with tears. 

“Don’t,” Richie kneels down, pressing their foreheads together, “Eds, don’t say that please…” 

“Tell me what it is you want to tell me,” Eddie looks up at him slowly. 

“I love you.”

Eddie smiles, “I love you too man.”

“No no Eds, I love you. Like I love you love you. Full homo,” his voice shakes and it sounds like less of a joke and more like he’s begging. But he is. He’s begging Eddie to love him. 

“Full homo,” Eddie is staring up at him and Richie knows it’s now or never. He leans in and presses their lips together, exhaling softly as Eddie’s hands come up to rest on his shoulders. No hesitation. No fear. Just Eddie’s lips finally,  _ finally _ , against his. 

They take two wobbly steps backward to the bed, Eddie first. He pulls Richie on top of him as his hands wander up to cup his jaw. 

“Wait,” Richie pulls back, hovering over Eddie, “We can’t.” 

“What?” Eddie looks a little dazed, “Why?” 

“You’re married,” he shakes his head, “We can’t.” 

Eddie blinks up at him for a moment in shock and then pushes him up. Richie goes, eyes closing as he desperately tries not to cry. The weight on the bed shifts and he knows Eddie’s gotten up. He forces himself not to open his eyes as he hears a door click shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes because that’ll mean accepting he’s gone. That Richie had the chance of a lifetime and blew it because of his stupid moral backbone. He takes his glasses off and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, unable to stop the tears anymore. 

_ Fuck it _ , he thinks,  _ Eddie isn’t coming back. May as well fucking cry about it,  _ his chest heaves with his shaky breaths. Before he can really start to lose it, the toilet in his room flushes and he’s bolt upright and fumbling something to defend himself with. The door opens and he shrieks, flinging his shoe at the doorway and almost hitting a shocked looking Eddie. 

“Richie what the fuck?!” 

“Shit sorry Eds I...I thought you left?? You didn’t say anything. You just pushed me off and didn’t say anything! Where did you go??” He comes back around the bed.

Eddie holds up his left hand and his wedding ring is gone, “I flushed it.” 

“You  _ what _ ?” Richie’s jaw drops in shock, “You flushed it??? We could have at least hocked it for cash,” he laughs nervously as Eddie quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Asshole,” Eddie smiles affectionately, “Aren’t you rich?” 

Richie shrugs eyes still trained on Eddie as he steps into his space, “Rich enough,” he’s still a little too stunned to actual reach out and touch Eddie despite him being right there.

“Richie” Eddie hesitantly rests a hand on his shoulder, “do you want this?” 

Richie laughs in shock, “Eds. I’ve been wanting this for the last 27 years,” he grins as Eddie presses their lips together easily. They’ve slipped into this dynamic so quickly it makes his head spin.

“Then show me what I’ve been missing,” the familiar sparkle is in Eddie’s eyes as he trails his fingertips down the back of his neck. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Richie wastes no time pulling up Eddie’s shirt and getting it over his head. His mouth goes comically dry, “Tattoos…” he croaks. 

Eddie grins, “College rebellion. You like ‘em?” 

Richie nods, eyes wide, “Shit you’re like my walking wet dream.”

“Beep beep,” he murmurs fondly as they kiss again, his hands wandering up Richie’s chest. 

Shirts come off, Richie’s hands sliding up Eddie’s smooth, tanned back as Eddie’s eyes roam over his chest, “You look different.” 

He laughs, “Well yeah Eds I’m pushing 40.” 

“No, I mean...In my head, I have this idea of who you used to be. Like the vague memory of a skinny teenager with those big dorky glasses.”

“Better or worse now?” his tone is light but he can tell Eddie picks up on the undercurrent of doubt in his voice. 

“You’re always perfect to me Richie,” Eddie closes the gap and kisses him, once, twice, three times, “Even when I couldn’t remember you, I knew that you were someone important to me. I...my marriage was always loveless and I just didn’t know it until I remembered how in love I was with you…” 

Richie can’t help but kiss him, “Eddie...I’m so fucking in love with you. I don’t even know how to tell you how much I love you.” 

“Then show me,” Eddie murmurs against his lips, guiding his hand down to the button of his jeans, a soft breathy moan escaping him as Richie’s hand slips into his underwear and starts to jerk him off, “Richie…” 

“Say my name again,” his voice trembles, “Eds please…” 

Eddie kisses him slowly, “Richie. Richie. Richie,” he smiles against his lips, “How was that?”

Richie laughs breathlessly, “Perfect.” 

This feels like more than just sex. It feels like coming home. It feels like connection, deeper than anything Richie has ever felt in his life. He feels like something unlocks inside him. Something he had hidden so far inside himself that he had almost managed to forget it was there. He’s been in love with Eddie Kaspbrak as long as he could remember. 

And now he’s right in front of him. Right on top of him. His lips on his neck. His hands on his body. His voice in his ear as he strokes him to hardness as they wrestle their jeans off. 

“Touch me…Please, Richie? I want you inside me…” 

Richie’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven at this point, “In my jacket. There’s a condom in my wallet.

Eddie snorts fondly and leans over to grab his jacket from the chair, “Of course you have a fucking condom in your wallet.” 

Richie runs his fingertips up Eddie’s back and over his shoulder, across the loopy black ink on his chest and down his stomach to the waistband of his underwear, and then suddenly stops. The voice in his head, the one that mocks like middle school bullies, the one that sounds like the casting director at his first audition telling him he didn’t read as straight enough for a leading man, the one that tells him he can’t write his own material because someone will find a thread of truth in his jokes and that single thread will unravel the man behind Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, is screaming at him to stop. That what he’s doing is wrong. Even though it’s everything he’s ever wanted, it’s wrong. 

“Hey,” Eddie’s voice, his soft hand on his cheek pulls Richie back into the moment, “You’re shaking…” 

“I’m okay Eds,” he promises, “Just...In my own head a little bit.” 

“Look at me,” Eddie cups his cheek, “It’s just me. You trust me?” 

“Yeah duh.”

“It’s okay,” he promises, gently taking his hand, guiding it back to his waistband and pulling them down his legs “We’re okay. Right now...there’s nothing to be afraid of because it’s just us.”

Richie tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, resting their foreheads together, “I need you…Baby, Eddie, please. I just need you so bad,” he hates that his voice breaks, that he’s begging. 

Eddie’s looking at him like he’s the dorkiest human on the planet and it makes him fall deeper into his feelings, “I’ve got you. I...I’ve never done this before but I want to. I want all my firsts with you. I want you,” he reaches down again, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this. Wanting you. Even when I couldn’t remember I dreamed about...well I knew who you were because of your shows but it was always more than that. Like I was made for you,” 

He sinks down on his lap, the room filling with their moans as Richie’s nails dig into Eddie’s thin hips. It’s over far too fast for it to feel real. Eddie curls up next to him, head on his chest, arm draped over his hips, “Do you think...what’s going to happen if we live through all this?” 

Richie shrugs, playing with Eddie’s soft curls, “What do you want to happen?” 

“A chance to start over,” he admits softly, “Live my life as it was supposed to be. With you,” he looks up at, uncertainty in his eyes, “Is that what you want?” 

Richie ducks his head down and kisses him tenderly, “There is nothing I want more than that,” he promises, “Eddie I don’t think you get how much I love you.” 

Eddie kisses back, smiling against his lips as Richie’s arms tighten around his waist, “Then I’ll go with you. If we win.” 

Richie nods, “When we win. Because this is something worth fighting for.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie looks out over the rocks, “Yeah...yeah I’m okay,” It’s advancing towards Mike, long leg reaching out to wrap around him and Mike...Mike is just frozen. He’s going to do something stupid. Mike doesn’t deserve to die. Not like this. Not without ever leaving this stupid place. Richie’s lived a pretty good life overall. He’s okay with dying. He glances down at Eddie, “I love you.” 
> 
> “Richie…”
> 
> “No Eddie listen to me. I love you,” he cups his face, “Stay here. No matter what you hear or see...just stay here. Please,” He kisses him one last time, and steps out from behind the wall, chucking a rock at the monster.
> 
> “Hey fuck face!” He picks up another rock and throws it as hard as he can as it turns on him, “You wanna play truth or dare? Here’s a truth, you’re a sloppy bitch!” It’s staring at him now, mouth dripping with drool, cold yellow eyes boring into him. “Yeah, that’s right! Let’s dance. Yippee-ki-yay mother fu-” 
> 
> And then everything goes black.

“I can’t,” Eddie looks down at the hole, “Richie I can’t do it,” he reaches for his inhaler and Richie grabs his wrist. 

“No. Hey, Eds no! Listen to me,” he pulls him closer, “Listen to me,” his voice cracks as he wrestles the plastic away from Eddie, “Eds…” he pleads softly and Eddie stops, looking at him, “Who pulled a knife out of his own face?”

Eddie’s eyes widen, “I did.” 

“And who beat a killer clown before he turned 14?” 

“I did,” he rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling and Richie grins. 

“Who married a woman five times his own weight?” 

“I di-Hey!” he shrieks indignantly, and Richie snorts, and squeezes his hand. 

“You are so much braver than you think Eds,” he whispers softly, he held out his hand. Eddie looked at it, hesitated for a moment, and then took it. 

“If I get killed, I’m haunting you. And if you get killed I will bring you back and kill you again,” he pulled him in and kissed him, “So you better not fucking die on me asshole.”

“I’ll do my best Eds…” 

He hovers by the mouth of the cavern for a moment, waiting to pull Bev and Eddie up, when he hears her, speaking to him so gently his heart almost bursts with how much he loves them both. 

“I’m scared Bev…” 

“I know, but here,” Richie can’t see what she hands him but what comes next makes him want to hug her, “this kills monsters.” 

“Really?”

Richie can feel her hesitation, but she says what they’re all hoping is true, “This kills monsters if you believe it does.” 

This has to work. He grabs Bev’s hand as he tosses the token into the fire, “Mike please tell me you know what you’re doing…”

Mike nods, “I’ve read the lore. We’ll be fine. Close your eyes. Do not open them until I tell you to. Just repeat turn light into dark.” 

Richie’s more than a little skeptical about this working, but what choice does ha have but to believe. He squeezes Bev’s and a little tighter and takes Bill’s on his other side. Mike knows what he’s doing. He trusts Mike with his life. He trusts all of his friends. 

That was apparently a gigantic mistake on his end. He lost track of the others in the commotion of the deadlights, only pausing to grab the back of Eddie’s jacket and pull him out of the way. Which is how has now ended up dragging a profanity screaming Eddie through the twisting turning caverns under Derry. Eddie has a death grip on his hand. He’s fast. Faster than Richie for sure who is only in the lead because his legs are longer. It’s long tentacle whipped around the corner after them and Richie skids to a halt in front of the doors. 

Very Scary. Scary. Not Scary At All. 

Oh shit.

“Not scary at all,” Eddie reaches for the door handle and Richie flings an arm out in front of him. 

“Wait no. It’s fucking with us. Go for very scary,” The two of them lock eyes and Richie flings the door open. It seems like nothing. A closet. 

Suddenly a pair of disembodied legs come running toward them and Richie instinctually slams the door, hands shaking, “It’s not fucking with us,” he turns back to Eddie, pale and shaking, screaming again as the tentacle lunges at them, “Okay! Okay, okay try not scary at all,” they both scramble over to the other door. 

Eddie opens it and gasps. Richie peeks over his shoulder and scrunches up his brow in confusion. He was expecting a monster. This is...well, to be honest, it’s downright adorable. 

It’s a puppy. 

“Oh shit…”

“No way am I falling for this shit again,” Eddie frowns down at the little ball of fluff as it barks happily. 

“Oh yeah that thing’s a fucking monster,” Richie gently nudges Eddie behind him.

“Richie make it sit…”

“I know your moves you little bitch,” he’s seriously debating whether or not it’s worth just stepping over it and taking his chances outrunning it when Eddie tugs on the back of his jacket. 

“Hey. Hey Richie, it’s gone. It’s gone, man.” 

He nods, not taking his eyes off the dog, “Okay...sit!” 

To say he’s surprised the thing listened to him is the understatement of the century. 

“Oh my god you did it,” Eddie peeks over his shoulder and slowly moves to stand next to him again, “you know it is kinda cute…”

“Okay yeah that’s actually super cute,” Richie bites back as smile as Eddie coos softly to the dog. Maybe the worst of it was over. 

Right before their eyes, the puppy turns into a mangled, terrifying monster. He shrieks, slamming the door shut and door and running back down the tunnel so quickly his head aches. 

“Next time we just pick regular scary!” 

“Next time???” Eddie sounds so exasperated that Richie almost laughs. He presses his back up against the wall and Eddie slides in next to him. Out of habit, Richie curls his fingers around his wrist, thumb stroking the back of his hand. 

“You okay?” 

Eddie nods, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he pants softly as he catches his breath, “You?” 

Richie looks out over the rocks, “Yeah...yeah I’m okay,” It’s advancing towards Mike, long leg reaching out to wrap around him and Mike...Mike is just frozen. He’s going to do something stupid. Mike doesn’t deserve to die. Not like this. Not without ever leaving this stupid place. Richie’s lived a pretty good life overall. He’s okay with dying. He glances down at Eddie, “I love you.” 

“Richie…”

“No Eddie listen to me. I love you,” he cups his face, “Stay here. No matter what you hear or see...just stay here. Please,” He kisses him one last time, and steps out from behind the wall, chucking a rock at the monster.

“Hey fuck face!” He picks up another rock and throws it as hard as he can as it turns on him, “You wanna play truth or dare? Here’s a truth, you’re a sloppy bitch!” It’s staring at him now, mouth dripping with drool, cold yellow eyes boring into him. “Yeah, that’s right! Let’s dance. Yippee-ki-yay mother fu-” 

And then everything goes black.


End file.
